I want confront the world at your side
by mybookslover
Summary: No podía resistirse a sus insinuantes palabras en su oído, a sus adictivos labios, a su característica mirada magnética, a la intención tras los insultos. No podía resistirse porque estaba enamorada. Enamorada de su peor enemigo. De Draco Malfoy. OneShoot dedicado a LaRavenclawDesorientada.


**Holaaa! He vuelto con una nueva historia! Es un Oneshoot dedicado a mi querida Raven, (LaRavenclawDesorientada) que sé que he tardado mucho en subir y que probablemente no me lo perdones, pero al fin lo he publicado. Solo quiero recordaros que los personajes no son míos. **

Había vuelto a caer. No sabía como había pasado pero volvía a estar allí. Volvía a encontrarse en aquella cama. Volvía a estar sola. Volvía a odiarse a si misma. Después siempre se prometía que no volvería a pasar, que no permitiría que le pusiera ni un dedo encima. Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. No podía resistirse a sus insinuantes palabras dichas al oído, a sus adictivos labios, a su característica mirada magnética, a la intención tras sus insultos. Cuando sus cuerpos se unían todo era fantástico, pero cuando se despertaba a la mañana siguiente todo volvía a la normalidad. La gran cama vacía con _su_ olor desvaneciéndose. El deber de enfrentarse a una casa vacía. La añoranza y la desesperación de ver los cientos de fotos de una feliz pareja con dos pequeños pelirrojos. La lechuza trayendo noticias de Hogwarts. Una nota de que vendría a comer su _exmarido._ **_Su_** grisácea mirada altiva. _**Su **_foto en _El Profeta. __**Su **_mujer mirándola por encima del hombro. Ella **_enamorada._** De la persona equivocada.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar las imágenes de la apasionada noche anterior, intentando olvidar que nunca lo tendría, pero que nunca dejaría de ser suya. Bajó a la cocina y cogió la carta que le tendía Noël, la pequeña y negra lechuza de su hija Rose.

_" Querida Mamá:_

_ Antes de nada debo pedirte un gran favor: No le digas a papá nada del contenido de esta carta. Sé que es un poco cruel por mi parte porque, pese a que ya no estéis juntos, es una de las personas que más aprecias y en la que más confías. Pero todo esto tiene una razón, y es que papá se enojaría demasiado al saber de mis compañías en Hogwarts. Recientemente me han emparejado en Transformaciones con un lindo Slytherin que, al principio, no me trataba de la mejor manera, debido al miedo de que su padre lo castigara. (No se llevaba especialmente bien con 'el trío'). Pero estos días se ha comportado de forma impecable, y, no me preguntes la razón, nos hemos acercado mucho. Incluso se ha atrevido a llevarme a su habitación. Y no mamá. No ha pasado (ni pasará), nada entre nosotros. La verdad, agradezco que los Slys sean tan reservados y altivos y que le tengan tanto respeto al 'Príncipe', mi nuevo amigo, y también que Albus no se parezca en nada a su hermano o al mío, ya que si no, a estas alturas, todo el colegio se habría enterado de mis idas y venidas por la sala común de las serpientes. _

_El caso es que necesito que me digas ciertos nombres que nos ayudarían a averiguar un par de cosillas que tienen que ver con la familia de mi reciente amigo. Pero para eso debo explicarte quién y como es él. Su cabello rubio cae en pequeñas ondas sobre su frente, casi tapándole sus preciosos y azules ojos inocentes y sinceros. Una pícara sonrisa ladeada acostumbra a adornar su aristocrática y pálida cara. Al contrario que su padre, no recibió una educación para adentrarse en las Artes Oscuras y odiar a los hijos de muggles, mestizos y todo aquel que se relacionara con ellos. En cambio, y por extraño que parezca, asistió a una escuela muggle hasta cumplir los diez años, y la lección más importante que recibió de su padre fue 'Sé tu mismo, construye tu futuro, forja tus propios ideales y sé feliz'. Ahora paso a lo más complicado. Scorpius, mi amigo, es el hijo de (por favor no te enfades ni me mandes un vociferador) Astoria Greengrass y **Draco Malfoy.** Sí mamá, no has leído mal, mamá. el chico del que te he hablado se llama Scorpius **Malfoy**. _

_Debo pedirte un gran favor: Scorp ha descubierto que su padre se está viendo con una mujer, y necesitamos que nos digas de quién podría tratarse. Está muy preocupado, pese a que sabe que sus padres nunca estuvieron enamorados, y que últimamente la situación en su casa no es la mejor, nunca creyó que su padre llegaría a engañarla. Ahora quiero hablar con ella para convencerla de que debe pedirle a Draco que deje a Astoria y sea feliz con la persona que quiere..."_

La carta se alargaba varias líneas más, pero las palabras se habían vuelto borrosas para la castaña. Y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que si tenía que acabarse todo. Porque estaba _mal._ Pero no por ella si no por _él._ Siempre se reprochaba lo que tenían porque tenía dos hijos y era una importante figura en el miniterio que no podía ponerse a jugar a los novios. Pero nunca vio que estaba rompiendo una familia. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta. Nunca había pensado que él también tenía que cumplir unas expectativas. Nunca se había parado a reflexionar sobre lo que él quería.

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Metió rápidamente la carta que tantas cosas le había hecho decidir en un cajón con doble fondo, y se dirigió a la entrada. Cuando abrió se encontró con un pecoso pelirrojo de ojos azules que se apresuró a estrecharla contra su pecho.

- ¡Ron! ¡No me dejas respirar!

- Ups.. Perdona, Hermione. ¿Te molesta que me quede a comer? Me muero de hambre. - Le preguntó él mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

- Tú siempre te quedas a comer, Ronald. Independientemente de cual sea mi respuesta. Anda ven, entremos en casa.

Se sentaron en el sofá mientras ella tomaba un té y él una cerveza de mantequilla. Ojearon _El Profeta _mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Todo estaba bien hastga que el pelirrojo sacó aquel tema que traía de cabeza a la castaña: Su amante.

- Y dime, ¿como va tu misteriosa y secreta relación?

- No hay una relación, Ron. Solo quiere y querrá sexo. - le confesó mientras se sonrojaba suavemente-. Además, se va acabar.

- ¿Te dejó? COMO COJA A ESE MALNACIDO...

- ¡RON!- lo cortó la castaña-. Yo lo dejaré. No puede seguir así. No es por mí, solo busco lo mejor para él. No puede continuar engañándome y engañándose a si mismo. Nunca hubo un futuro para nosotros. En realidad, ni si quiera hay un _nosotros._

- Herms.. Esto solo te va a hacer sufrir. Todavía más.

- Compréndelo, mis sentimientos no son importantes. Nunca lo fueron. Debemos obrar de la forma correcta, y la única que veo adecuada para nosotros es dejarlo.

- No tenéis una única salida.

- En eso tienes razón, pero solo una es totalmente correcta, solo una nos permitirá no hacerle daño a otras personas.

- ¿Pero quién es?- la castaña negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente- ¿Tanto miedo tienes de que se entere de que se lo contaste a alguien que no puedes decir ni su nombre?

- No es eso, Ron.

- ¿Y a qué le temes entonces? Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo.

- A.. a tu... - la castaña dudó un poco, pero finalmente tomó aire y le dijo aquello que llevaba reteniendo tanto tiempo-.

A tu reacción. A que me odies para siempre. A que te sientas traicionado. A que no quieras volver a verme.- terminó en un susurro.

- ¿Tan mal me he portado?

- Ron...

- Ya, ya, pero, Herms, me parece que te he dado motivos más que suficientes para confiar en mí. Ya no soy el crío que era antes.

- Sí, lo sé. Me lo demostraste muchas veces. Es solo que..

- ¿Que qué?

- Que nunca lo has llegado a perdonar. Que lo que era una riña de niños se convirtió en una guerra. Que me permitirías estar con prácticamente cualquier persona que ronde nuestra edad de todo el planeta, pero no con él. Que dudo mucho que lo puedas aceptar, pero él realmente ha cambiado. Bueno, solo ha dejado aflorar su verdadera personalidad, al menos conmigo se ha quitado la máscara.

- Solo dilo. Te prometo que todo seguirá igual. Pero necesito saberlo.

- Está bien. - la castaña cerró los ojos buscando el valor para decírselo-. Llevo dos años acostándome con..

Un patronus con forma de ciervo irrumpió de pronto en la sala. Rápidamente la voz de _El-niño-que-vivió,_ salió del animal, estremeciéndolos:

- Mortífagos en el Callejón Diagon. Pedid refuerzos.

La chica sacó de inmediato una pequeña moneda y transmitió de inmediato el mensaje de Harry a los antiguos miembros del ED mientras el pelirrojo conjuraba su patronus para convocar a la Orden. Y de pronto no quedaba nadie en la modesta casa donde los amantes se encontraban.

Todo era caos. Miraras a donde miraras veías a la gente correr. Los hechizos y las maldiciones iban y venían. Las edificaciones comenzaban a derrumbarse. Sin perder un segundo los dos amigos sacaron sus varitas. La chica comenzó a guiar a un grupo de niños y madres asustadas hasta la seguridad del Caldero Chorreante, mientras que Ron le cubría las espaldas. Una vez sus protegidos se encontraron fuera del alcance de los encapuchados, se separaron, tratando de acorralar a sus enemigos y de proteger a los múltiples inocentes que parecían paralizados y aterrorizados ante la amenaza. Hermione se batía en duelo contra una experimentada mortífaga. Una a la que odiaba con especial fuerza. Una que la había dejado marcada. Una que respondía al nombre de Bella. Combatía con cada célula de su cuerpo contra _Bellatrix Lestrange. _Sabía perfectamente que por mucho que fuera la mejor bruja de su generación sus posibilidades contra ella eran prácticamente _nulas. _Pese a todo la había elegido como su rival. De pronto todo a su alrededor había desaparecido. No oía los gritos desesperados, no percibía los hechizos, no veía al encapuchado que lanzaba _Avadas Kedabras, _ni tampoco se daba cuenta de como los aurores lo miraban matar a los suyos. El fulgor de su propia batalla la había abstraído. Sus demonios interiores le daban la fuerza, la valentía y el poder suficiente y necesario para luchar con uñas y dientes contra aquella mujer que odiaba como a nada más en el mundo. Tan concentrada estaba que no percibió como Lucius Malfoy se paraba tras ella, apuntándola con la varita. Lanzó un último maleficio. Casi la tenía, casi podía saborear la victoria. Se preparó para lanzar el hechizo definitivo, aquel que le permitiría terminar con la vida de aquella bruja que había caído de rodillas. Ya había comenzado a pronunciarlo cuando un cuerpo la tiró al suelo, desviándola trayectoria de un rayo verde que habría acabado con su vida. De pronto su salvador y ella se vieron sepultados por una nube de polvo, y lo peor... aislados, separados de la batalla por una pared de escombros donde suponía que sus varitas se habían perdido.

- Mierda. -murmuró la castgaña antes de girarse hacia el encapuchado-. ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡Mira donde estamos por tu culpa!

- Yo me esperaba un "Gracias" - Le habló el chico burlonamente- ¿Donde han quedado tus modales de prefecta perfecta, Granger?

- Oh no. No, no, no y ¡No! - suplicó Hermione entre dientes- Dime que no eres tú, por favor.

- ¿Que no soy quién?

- Draco. Ya basta.

- Creí que habíamos quedado en usar los nombres únicamente en la cama, _Hermione. _- le dijo de forma sensual mientras se acercaba a la chica y se desprendía de la máscara de mortífago.

- Respuesta acertada, _Malfoy. _- le respondió de forma inexpresiva, vaciando sus castaños ojos de cualquier sentimiento, hablándole de forma tan fría como acostumbraba a hacer él-. Por lo cual me temo que no volveré a pronunciar tu nombre _nunca _ más.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó impersonal y confusamente el rubio.

- A que se acabó. Que no voy a volver a caer en tus redes. Deberías de olvidar a tus aventuras, Malfoy. Tienes a una mujer perfecta esperándote en casa. Tienes a un hijo que solo quiere que seas feliz, para poder serlo él también.

- Eso nunca te ha importado.

- Porque ¿que mal podía producir un poco de sexo? Pero esto se nos ha ido de las manos. Tu _hijo_ sabe que tienes una aventura. No podemos seguir viéndonos. Es más, no _quiero_ que sigamos viéndonos.

- No se va a acabar. - replicó él en una voz peligrosamente empalagosa-. No se _puede_ acabar.

- ¿Y quién lo va a impedir, Malfoy?

- Yo.

- ¿Porqué coño te empeñas en seguir haciéndole daño a tantas personas? No entiendo qué sentido tiene continuar con esto. Sé que tienes a otras. Si tanto necesitas sexo, vete con ellas, con tu mujer. Solo te pido que me dejes en paz.- terminó ella con la voz rota.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué no me puedes dejar? - le gritó la mujer desesperada, mientras las lágrimas caían a borbotones de sus ojos.

- Joder, ¿es que no lo entiendes? No hay otra. Nunca ha habido otra. Ni si quiera Astoria. Solo eres tú. _Siempre_ has sido tú. Te quiero, Hermione. Por eso no te puedo dejar, por que te quiero. Te amo desde el primer curso en Hogwarts. Solo quiero luchar contra todo y contra todos a tu lado.

Y entonces la besó, le demostró todo lo que no podía con palabras. Acarició sus labios, se introdujo en su boca, incitándola con su lengua. Insistió hasta que le respondió, tímida, emocionada, _enamorada. _Se besaron sin pausa, de forma lenta, sensual, casi perezosa. El chico la estrujó entre sus brazos con fuerza, temiendo perderla. Mientras recorría su espalda con las manos, sintió un líquido pegajoso que le hizo separarse de ella y girarla. Su blanca camiseta de tirantes estaba manchada de rojo. La levantó y pudo ver la gran herida que le cruzaba la espalda a Hermione, una herida peligrosamente profunda y por la que perdía sangre de forma alarmante.

- ¡Estás herida!

- No es importante.

- ¿Como que no? Te podrías..

Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase ya que la chica cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Draco, soltando una maldición por lo bajo, tomó su varita, que llevaba escondida en la negra túnica, y se dispuso a sacarlos de allí.

Al otro lado de la pared de escombros los aurores se llevaban a los últimos mortífagos a Azkaban, las familias se buscaban entre ellos, muchos desapareciéndose a la seguridad de sus hogares.

Una rubia algo especial, llamada Luna, miraba con sus grandes y saltones ojos azules, el montón de escombros que se hacía a un lado por arte de magia, mientras le cogía la mano a un enigmático muchacho castaño. Como suponía, Draco Malfoy salió con ella en brazos, desafiando con la mirada a cualquiera que hiciera el amago de reclamarle, y agachándose ocasionalmente para depositar un delicado y casto beso en los labios de su inconsciente amada.

- Y es por eso, Theodore Nott, que están predestinados a amarse.

**_FIN_**

**Espero que os haya gustado (en especial a ti, Raven, sé que no es lo que me habías pedido pero es que lo fui modificando... y así quedó) y que me dejéis un review que me alegre el día. En cosa de unos días actualizaré por fin mis otras historias...**

**Besos!**

**BOOKS.**


End file.
